Checkmate
by WizardsvsVampires
Summary: Jane has been waiting for a chance to hurt the Cullens for years... will she finally get her chance? This is Janes point of view to when the Volturi come at the end of Breaking Dawn.


**Disclaimer: I was talking to the other day about how much I wished I owned Twilight. I insisted I did… she said I wouldn't until pigs fly. Since then I swear I've seen a pig fly, but I pointed it out to my friend and she said I was imagining things… so I guess I don't own Twilight…**

(JanePOV)

I stepped back from the mirror, staring at the alarmingly beautiful girl in the mirror. Her hair was a platinum blonde and pulled into a tight bun; her eyes a sharp red. She wore a black armored shirt that accompanied a pair of slick black pants. A floor length grey cape completed the outfit. I felt a cool hand brush my shoulder and I inhaled the newcomers scent. I glanced back at Alec and met him in a warm embrace.

"Are you ready, brother?" I whispered into his ear.

"The Cullen's don't stand a chance," he smirked.

Our hands met and we slinked away to locate Aro. We had stayed in a cheap hotel for the night, to assure us time to make last minute preparations, but instead of finding him, we found a not on his door that read:

_Dearest Jane and Alec,_

_Sorry for my last minute behavior. Demetri has detected a change in location. We have gone off to search for the Cullen's and I trust you to follow our scent and find us. _

_Aro_

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

Did he not figure the Cullen's would move from their starting location? They were nothing but a bunch of cowards… how could he not have expected this?

Alec squeezed my shoulder and gave me a weak smile.

"Relax, not everyone is as smart as you."

I laughed quietly under my breath, but we had little time to waste. Aro wouldn't wait forever.

Locating the rest of the clan was easy enough. A couple hundred of years with a group of vampires, and you pretty much have their scent down pat.

The first vampires we laid eyes one were the wives. They stood grouped together, oblivious to the fact that their husbands would soon be fighting. However, I cared little for them, and allowed my eyes to scan through the crowds; finding Aro, Marcus, and Caius crowded together.

I strutted to their sides, a playful look dancing across my face, yet they paid little attention to me. I followed their gaze, my eyes landing on the "amazing" Edward, and a new girl that could be none other than Bella.

Suddenly, I felt the venom lap against my tongue and anger swell up in me. There she stood, proud and tall. Her brown hair shinned brightly against her new skin, and her posture was superb. However, this wasn't what angered me. Around her neck hung a simple golden chain with a priceless jewel attached to it. This wasn't just any chain; this was the chain Aro had stolen from _me _so he would have a so called 'suitable' wedding gift for _her_. A growl rippled in my throat.

"Hey, you'll get it back soon enough," Alec reminded me.

That's right… I would be getting a chance to earn back what was rightfully mine, and an excuse to hurt people in my… special… way. A smile curled up on my lips. The look of sheer pain fascinated me; it was the only look that could not be imitated.

"Jane, Alec, come here my pets," Aro gloated.

I less then a tenth of a second, we were by his side. Finally, some action. I kept my eyes glued on Edward and his witch, but for the first time I noticed something. In the witch's arms lay a baby; a special baby, an illegal baby, a baby that had no soul. Yes, this baby was a vampire.

Aro approached the witch and her posse slowly, but instead of fighting, they just… talked. Aro's face was harsh and tense at first, and then the witch walked up to him, baby in arms. The child stretched her puny hand onto his cheek. Instinctively, I lurched forward to push the demon spawn off of him; it could be hurting him for all we knew, but Caius grabbed my arms and forced me back.

"Let Aro do this," Caius muttered.

Reluctantly, I let the child touch him, but to my surprise, Aro's face softened. What had _it_ done to him? Aro turned back toward Edward to consult about something, but my eyes stayed glued onto Bella.

My glare was broken when Aro turned his back to Edward. His face was no longer full of anger. It was replaced by a look of shock and concern.

"The baby… it's not… a… vampire," he managed to stutter.

"What is it, then?" I responded, my voice like ice.

"It's a… vampire human."

I gasped, this was impossible.

"But… how?"

"Think about it. A woman's body must change to carry a baby, a man's does not. It makes perfect sense..."

"Well, how do we know this creature is safe?" Alec chimed in.

We all paused at this thought. How could we know? We knew of no other creature like this. Aro's face light up with a wicked grin.

"Perhaps we should see if our… friends have a reasonable response to this, shall we?" Aro asked. His voice had a new hope in it. We had been looking for an excuse to kill the Cullens for decades now.

The Cullen's and their posse stood there huddled together. They looked so feeble so… vulnerable.

I shot a look at Alec and then flashed my angel smile straight at Edward, but something happened. My shock of pain was not getting to him. I tried vampire after vampire, yet none of them responded.

"How…" I gasped. Then I figured it out. Bella. Even as a human, she had managed to reflect my power, she must some how have spread her shield.

"Allow me, sister," Alec muttered, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

Mist began to spread, yet it went everywhere but to our victims. Alec stood there frozen, without these powers we were so… weak.

Then from behind the trees darted a girl with short spiky black hair. Alice. Behind her, trudged a young boy. To graceful to be a human, yet not graceful enough to be a vampire. Aro's eyes grew large and stunned. What could be going on? Edward shook Aro's hand and Aro came back to us.

"Alec, Jane, we're going home."

"WHAT?" I screamed. Why would we travel all this way just to go home again?

"Dearest, did you not see the young Amazon half vampire and half mortal?"

"THAT'S WHAT IT WAS?" I screeched.

"Yes, quite and interesting story really...."

"ARO WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THIS!"

"Well, I believe we are. Let's go, Jane."

I said no more, how could we just be cowards like this? It was not in Volturi nature to do this. Aro came up behind me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"We are not cowards, Jane. They had done nothing wrong," he whispered.

I shoved him off me.

"Aro, stop making excuses. We should have attacked anyway," I argued.

"That is not what we do."

"Well make it that way!" I snarled, and stormed off.

I darted to Alec's side. He was the only one I could now stand to be around.

"Alec, I need to leave."

"_Leave_, how can you_ leave_?"

"Not forever, just a year. Come with me."

"Is this you punishment to Aro?"

"You could call it that."

"Jane, don't manage your anger in such an immature way."

I ignored his rude remark. "Come," I demanded.

He couldn't resist my command. Reluctantly, he trudged after me, into the vast unknown, uncertain of what the next few years would bring.

**Haha! Wasn't my disclaimer lame? Please review!**


End file.
